Bad Sister
by MeekinPink
Summary: Mordecai's twin sister comes for a visit. Rigby takes a liking to her and Mordecai's sister returns the liking. But Mordecai knows what kind of person his sister is and he doesnt want Rigby to get hurt. Will Rigby refuse Mordecai's help? also, i dont like the name i chose. anyone got any title suggestions?
1. Chapter 1

_**I do not own nor am I affiliated with the creators of Regular Show.**_

**.One Shot.**

**I was reading up on Mordecai and how he said in the episode, Audit, that he doesnt have a brother I thought, ''what if he had a sister? and she**_** liked **_**rigby?"**

Rigby was in the kitchen making cereal when he heard Mordecai yell, "AW WHAT?!" He assumed it was Benson telling him to do more chores so he shrugged it off. He continued eating when Mordecai said, "But I dont want to see her! I dont like her!" Rigby got up and went into the living room. He saw Mordecai pacing while on the phone.

"Yes, I know she's my sister but that doesnt mean I have to like her! / But Mom! / Ugh! I know that but listen you dont understand-/ Fine, fine. Whatever. / Yeah. / I love you too. / Bye. / What the H!?" Mordecai said slumping to the couch.

"Dude, what was that all about? Your interrupting my breakfast."

"Oh, hey Rigby. That was just my mom. She wants me to see my sister."

"You have a sister?"

"Yeah."

"I've been knowing you since we were kids, I didnt know you had a sister."

"Yeah. When my parents split up, my dad took my sister. She visited sometimes. You've seen her once."

"I have? When?"

"When you came barging in my room back when we were teenagers. You thought she was my girlfriend. I tried to explain to you it was my sister but you were onto the next thing already."

"Hmm...oh yeah! I remember that! But dude why dont you like your sister?"

"She's a bad person."

"Oh she cant be that bad."

"Trust me Rigby, she's as bad as they come. She's a bad egg."

"Well, I cant wait to meet her."

"I cant believe she's coming here. How could my mom do this to me? She knows how my sister is."

"If only I had a sister instead of _Don_." Rigby said crossing his arms.

Mordecai and Rigby both exhaled at the same time. Rigby picked up a game controller.

"Wanna play some Dig Champs?"

As Rigby started up the game Benson walked in. He stood in front of the tv.

"What do you two slackers think you're doing?!"

"Come on Benson. Today's our day off." Rigby said trying to see the screen past Benson.

"I dont care! You two need to take your lazy butts and finish what I told you to do yesterday!"

"You told us to do everything yesterday." Rigby said.

"And did you finish everything?" Benson said crossing his arms.

"No."

"Then get up and go finish or your fi-" Benson started as the doorbell rang.

Benson went to the door. Mordecai's feathers shuffled. He knew what that meant.

"Mordecai, someone's here for you!"

Mordecai got up and slowly walked to the door, his face forlorn as if Death had come to claim his soul.

"Mordecai!" a female bluejay screamed hugging him.

Mordecai patted her back. "Hey Maya. How's it going?"

"I'm fine. How's life here in the park?" his sister Maya asked, with a grin on her face.

Mordecai shrugged. "Whatever."

Maya sighed. "Listen Mordecai," she said putting her hand on Mordecai's shoulder, "I know we got off on the wrong foot last time we seen each other-"

"You tried to kill me!" Mordecai yelled knocking her hand away.

"That was an accident!"

"You pushed me off the roof! How was that an accident?!"

"That was so long ago Mordecai. Honestly, why are you grudging on the past?"

"Maybe because I almost died!"

"What were you doing on the roof anyway?!" Maya retorted.

"You put me up there! I woke up on the roof! And it was raining!"

Rigby watched as Mordecai and his sister yelled at each other about past problems. Rigby cleared his throat. They both looked down at him.

"Mordecai, are you going to introduce me?"

"Uhm, sure. Maya this is Rigby, Rigby this is Maya."

"Hi." they said simotaneously.

Rigby was nervous. He rubbed the back of his neck. _"Why am I nervous?" _Rigby thought. He looked up at Maya. She looks like Mordecai. Her feathers are the same color, just a little lighter. She was talking to Mordecai, who has his arms crossed. Rigby looked back at Maya. She seemed to glisten in the sunlight. _"She looks beautiful." _Rigby thought, blushing.

"So, how's about treating your one and only sister to a meal?" Maya asked, pinching his cheek.

"Stop it! You know I hate that!"

"Uhm, we could go to the Coffee Shop." Rigby stated.

"Alright."

"Rigby!" Mordecai yelled throwing up his arms.

"Oh, pipe down. Just take me to this Coffee Shop. I'm hungry."

Mordecai at first, resisted. Rigby pulled him aside.

"Dude, if Margaret saw you with a girl she might get jealous."

Mordecai thought, then he shook his head. "No way man. That didnt go over so well last time."

"This time will be different.''

"Maya is my sister. I cant pretend to date her."

"Well," Mordecai said, looking over at Maya then back at Rigby, "I dont know Rigby. It sounds all sketchy."

"If your nice to your sister and treat her all courtsey, Margaret might see how much of a gentleman you are and give you more time."

Mordecai looked at Maya. _"I dont think I could do that. But if it'll get me on good terms with Margaret, I guess it wouldnt hurt to try."_ he thought. "Okay. Let's go."

"Awesome!" As they were walking out the door, Rigby stopped, ran upstairs and got in the cart. "Don't forget the breath mints."

_***AUTHORS NOTE*: I know I said that this would be a one-shot, but I'm stumped. I know what I want to happen, I just havent planned it all out. Plus, I may or may not finish it. Anyways, hope you enjoyed this.!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**I do not own nor am I affiliated with the creators of Regular Show.**_

The ride to the Coffee Shop was awkwardly silent. Rigby kept glancing at Mordecai and his sister. _"Could his sister be crying? She has on huge sunglasses. She seems nice to me. I wonder if Mordecai is just being all paranoid about his sister." _Rigby thought. They came to a stop in front of the Coffee Shop. They all got out and went inside to their regular table.

"Eileen!" Rigby said, waving her over.

Eileen smiled and signaled one moment. A few minutes later she came to the table. "Hi Rigby. Hi Mordecai."

"Hey Eileen." Mordecai said iritately.

"Whose your friend?" Eileen asked, looking at Maya.

"I'm Maya. I'm Mordecai's-"

"Lady friend!" Rigby said, piping up. They all looked at him. "Right...Mordecai?"

"What? Dude-" Rigby elbowed Mordecai in the side. "What the H, Rigby?!" He looked over at Maya. "Oh. Oh yeah. She's my lady friend. Haheh." Mordecai said laughing nervously.

"Oh. Well what can I get you guys?"

"The usual. And an extra for her." Rigby said, smiling.

"Sure thing Rigby."

Eileen turned to leave and Mordecai called her back. "Wait, Eileen!"

"Yes?"

"Where's Margaret? I mean, is she working today becuz uhm...you know, she makes my sandwiches the best. Uh, no offense!"

"Oh none taken. Margaret is out sick. She's been sick for a few days now. I hope she's getting better."

"Aw man, we should go visit her." Mordecai said to Rigby.

"Uh, I guess so."

"What about me Mordecai? Have you forgotten I was here?" Maya asked.

"I wish you werent."

"Dont say that dude. Thats mean." Rigby said.

"What?! You say mean stuff to me all the time!" Mordecai yelled.

"That's different." Rigby retorted.

"How?"

Rigby looked at Maya. She had taken off her sunglasses. _"Her eyes are blue just like Mordecai's. But her's are beautiful." _Rigby's arm quickly shot with pain. "Oww!" he said, looking up at Mordecai.

"Let's go dude."

"Mordecai!" Maya said, still sitting.

"Ugh! Fine, you can come too. But dont try _**anything **_decitful!" Mordecai said pointing at her.

"Oh Mordecai, you know me so well." she whispered in his ear.

"I'm serious Maya. I love this girl." Mordecai, realizing what he just said, covered his mouth. _"I shouldn't have told her that. That's why I've never brought Rigby around her. I didnt want him to get hurt." _Mordecai sighed and walked up to Maya. "Please Maya, please I'm begging you. Please dont hurt Margaret."

Maya crossed her arms and Mordecai saw that glint in her eye. He knows this face all too well. Maya then grinned. "I'm not going to touch your girlfriend, big brother."

"Maya..."

"I've told you. I've changed. I apologize for all the pain I've caused you Mordecai. If you let me, maybe I could make things up to you."

"How?"

"Maybe..." Maya smiled then squealed. "I can get Margaret to go out with you."

Mordecai perked up. "Really?"

"Of course brother."

"As you know, I have a way with words."

"Okay then. Let's go." Mordecai said, suddenly believing his sister.

_***AUTHOR'S NOTE*:: Hope you enjoyed this chapter. It's a little short but next chapter Maya will me meeting Margaret. Will things go terribly terribly wrong? Bet'cha cant wait to find out. ;)**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**I do not own nor am I affiliated with the creators of Regular Show.**_

Mordecai, Rigby, Maya, and Eileen reached Margaret's apartment. They knocked. For a while they didnt hear anything. Then they heard a "come in!" Mordecai turned the knob.

"Margaret! It's me! Eileen!"

"I'm back here Eileen!"

"Come on guys."

They started for Margaret's bedroom. Mordecai stopped Maya.

"Maya, maybe you should stay in here."

"I thought you wanted me to make her your girlfriend?"

"I did, but...I dont want to force her."

"You wont be. I will."

"Thats not what I meant. Wait, what do you mean by that? Maya! Maya!"

Maya was already in Margaret's room. Mordecai stood at the door. He saw the look in his sister's eyes while she looked down at Margaret. Margaret looked up at her.

"Who is this?"

Maya eyes got lower. "She's getting mad!" Mordecai thought. He rushed into the room.

"Mordecai?"

"H-hey M-Margaret." he studdered.

"Do you know this girl?"

"Uhm, yeah actually. She's my-"

"Friend! She's Mordecai's friend!" Rigby said.

"Oh. Well...hi, I'm Margaret."

Maya scoffed. "I know who you are."

"Uhm..." Margaret said a little scared.

"Maya! Please!" Mordecai said to her.

"Maya...?" Margaret repeated.

"Shut up Mordecai.!" Maya yelled.

Mordecai's beak dropped and he backed up a little. "Maya, you promised. You promised me you wouldnt do this."

"I didnt promise you anything!" Maya screamed at him.

Rigby saw that Maya's feathers begin to look as if they were about to fly off her body. He looked around to see if anyone else noticed. Nope. Maya pointed a finger at her brother and Rigby could see that Mordecai was scared shit-less. He didnt know what to do. Without thinking, he grabbed Maya's arm and dragged her out of the apartment.

"What are you doing!? Don't touch me!" she said to him.

"Why are you being so ruthless to Mordecai?" he asked.

"I'm not."

"The girl in there, Mordecai is in love with her. Him being scared of a girl isnt helping him at all win her over."

Maya sighed and grabbed onto the rails and looked out over the parking lot. "That girl isnt right for my brother."

"She said that a little too calmly." Rigby thought. He tried to search her eyes but she kept the blank face. "What makes you say that?" Rigby asked.

"He can do better." she said.

"Wait...am I detecting jealousy?"

"No. Your detecting a woman's intuition."

"Why are you so concered with who he's dating?"

"Because he's my brother and I want to protect him."

"The way you two were fussing earlier and on the way here doesnt seem like you love him at all."

"Your wrong. I love my brother. But..."

"But what?"

"He doesnt love me."

"Uhmm..." Rigby didnt know what to say to comfort her. "I mean, he did say that back at the house." Rigby thought. He scratched his head. "I'm sure your just exaggerating." he said putting his hand on hers. She moved it.

"Rigby you dont get it."

"So explain it to me."

Maya looked at him and Rigby saw hurt in her eyes. "Does she feel the same way Don feels when I ignore him? Mordecai said she's not a nice girl and she's never been. What could be wrong? I wonder if Mordecai-" he was thinking before she cut him out of his thoughts.

"You want to know whats wrong, I'll tell you."

"Sure." he nodded.

Maya took a deep breath. "It all started when we were six years old..."

xxxxx

"I'm sorry Margaret, about that." Mordecai said.

"Its okay. Who is she anyway?"

"Uhm...she's kind of uh..."

"Is she your girlfriend?"

"No no! Nothing like that, heh heh..." Mordecai said putting his hand on the back of his neck.

"So who is she then?"

"Just...a friend. A friend."

"Like your last friend? She isnt gonna turn into a huge black cloud and wreck my apartment is she?"

"No way. She's not like that." Mordecai sighed and looked at Margarets bedroom door. _"At least I hope she's not."_

xxxxx

"Every friend he had come over, Mordecai treated me like dirt. I guess I got so mad, I finally snapped on day. I hit him. And it felt good. He knew how I felt."

"I'm sure Mordecai didnt mean any of that."

"I continued to do it. I couldnt stop myself. I've been taking classes and I finally realize that I'm not hurting anymore...that Mordecai is. I came here to apologize. But, he clearly doesnt want me here."

"Dont say that."

"Rigby, save it. I'm just going to tell Mordecai I'm leaving. He'll be joyed."

Rigby saw a tear run down Maya's cheek. He wiped it away. "Dont cry."

She looked at him. Rigby is the only person to ever show her kindness. She got a warm feeling in her heart when Rigby took her hand. Rigby kissed her cheek.

"RIGBY! WHAT THE H?!" Mordecai yelled, after witnessing what just happened.

_****AUTHOR'S NOTE:: In case your wondering, Mordecai stepped outside to hear what Maya just told Rigby. Bet Mordo feels like a douche now.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**I do not own nor am I affiliated with the creators of Regular Show.**_

"Oh, uhm...nothing man. I was just...comforting your sister." Rigby studdered.

"YOU KISSED HER!" Mordecai yelled.

"Mordecai, its fine." Maya said.

"NO IT ISNT!"

"Why do you care who I kiss anyway?"

"BECAUSE YOUR MY SIS..." Mordecai stopped. He looked down and sighed. "Your my sister, Rigby's my best friend. I...dont want you to take him away from me."

"WHAT?!" Maya screamed, causing Mordecai to almost piss himself.

"Rigby, get out of here. Now."

"Why dude?"

"Trust me. Get Eileen and Margaret out of here NOW!"

"Fine."

Rigby looked at Maya then went inside.

"Mordecai," his sister said calmly, "tell me, why is it that I pick on you?"

"I dont know. Your freakin' insane!"

"Really? Hm. And tell me, why have I tried countless times to try and kill you?"

"Again, your insane!"

Maya seemed to be getting taller by the second.

"Would you like to know why I did those things?"

"Well..." Mordecai just stared at her.

Maya buffed up like she was on steroids and turned black. She punched a hole in the wall of the apartment building. Inside, Margaret, Eileen, and Rigby where watching. Eileen squealed, Margaret gasped and Rigby just said dude.

"Its because I love you Mordecai!"

"YOU LOVE ME?! YOU DONT LOVE ME! YOU WOULDNT HAVE DONE ALL THOSE THINGS TO ME!"

"It's _**because **_I love you! You were _**my **_brother! Mine! Then you started making friends and leaving me all alone! No one liked me Mordecai! _**Nobody**_! You were all I had and then you left me! Oh, and did you know? I WAS ADOPTED! Yeah. Dad told me. He said he and mom never planned on having two kids! You were the golden child as for me, I WAS FOUND IN A BASKET IN THE BACK ALLEY OF DAD'S WORKPLACE!"

Mordecai's whole spirit dropped. He didnt know Maya was adopted. They were the same age, he thought they were twins. He always wondered why his parents favored him more but he only thought it was because Maya was a nutcase.

"Maya, I...I didnt know. I'm sorry."

"Oh your sorry now?!"

The sky turned black and everything started to dissipitate. Even the people.

"MAYA STOP IT PLEASE! YOUR HURTING PEOPLE!"

"I'M HURTING PEOPLE!? WHAT ABOUT ME?! AM I NOT HURTING?! HAVE PEOPLE NEVER HURT ME!?"

"MAYA! YOUR BEEF IS WITH ME! JUST FOCUS ON ME! LEAVE EVERYONE ELSE OUT OF THIS!"

"No. No Mordecai. You care for these people huh? Fine."

Maya raised her hand towards were Margaret, Eileen and Rigby were. They all started to float in the air and their colors started to fade. They all screamed in pain and Maya just laughed. She grew taller and more buff as the color drained from them and they just seemed lifeless.

"MAYA STOP! TAKE ME INSTEAD! PLEASE! JUST DONT HURT MY FRIENDS!"

"WHY IS IT ALL ABOUT YOUR FRIENDS MORDECAI!? WHY CANT IT BE ME?! WHY CANT YOU EVER SPEND TIME WITH ME?!"

"BECAUSE OF THIS! LOOK WHAT YOUR DOING! YOUR KILLING PEOPLE, YOUR KILLING THIS PLANET! EVEN WHEN WE WERE KIDS YOU WERE VIOLENT BUT SO WAS I! I GREW OUT OF IT! I LET IT ALL GO! YOUR SO WHACKED OUT YOUR NOT EVEN SEEING ANYTHING!"

Maya looked around at what she's done, heavily regretting it.

"SEE!? LOOK, I KNOW I MUSTVE BEEN A SUCKY BROTHER! BUT YOU'VE GOT TO ADMIT, YOU WHERE WORSE! WE GOT OLDER MAYA! I CANT BE WITH YOU ALL THE TIME! WE GREW APART! I KNOW HOW YOU MUST FEEL! IF YOU STOP DWELLING ON THE PAST AND MOVE ON, MAYBE YOU'LL FIND PEOPLE LIKE I HAVE! I HAVE A BEST FRIEND, AWESOME COWORKERS, AND THE LOVE OF MY LIFE! YOU CAN HAVE ALL OF THIS TOO IF YOU FORGET ABOUT ME! I KNOW I'M YOUR BIG BROTHER BUT THIS IS RIDICULOUS! WE'LL ALWAYS BE FAMILY! I KNOW I NEVER TOLD YOU THIS BUT...I LOVE YOU MAYA! EVEN THOUGH YOUR WEIRD AND CRAZY YOUR MY SISTER, MY FAMILY, I'LL ALWAYS LOVE YOU! WE CANT BE ATTACHED FOREVER MAYA! PLEASE! JUST LISTEN TO ME AND STOP ALL THIS!"

"Do you really love me? Are you just saying that to make me stop?"

"Yes. I mean no! I mean, I love you. Please, let them down. Please stop."

"Mordecai..." Maya's stomach fluttered. Then she got angry. "YOUR LYING! YOU JUST WANT YOUR FRIENDS! YOU DONT CARE ABOUT ME!"

Mordo's friends screamed again. He looked at them and they were almost like prunes. _"Maya's going to kill them! I have to stop her!"_ he thought.

"MAYA!" He looked at Rigby. "IF YOU DONT STOP, I'LL...I'LL..."

"You'll what?"

"I'll..." he saw the black hole swirling, taking everything in and killing it. "I'LL JUMP IN THAT BLACK HOLE!"

"YOU WOULDNT!"

"I WOULD. IF IT MEANS SAVING MY FRIENDS THEN I'LL DO IT!"

"BUT YOUR MY BROTHER! YOU CANT KILL YOURSELF! WHO WILL I HAVE?!"

"YOU WONT HAVE ANYONE IF YOU KEEP THIS UP! YOUR KILLING EVERYTHING MAYA! YOUR GOING TO DIE ALONE!"

Maya contemplated. She wanted her brother to hurt like she was hurting. But seeing him take up for his friends instead of being with her hurt her so much. She realized she was ruining Mordecai's life. Her life flashed before her eyes. Nothing but torment and misery. "My life is not worth living." she said to herself. "Mordecai, please tell me the truth, do you really love me?"

"YES! YES I DO! IF YOU CALM DOWN MAYBE WE COULD PLAY AROUND LIKE WE DID WHEN WE WERE LITTLE!"

"Say it."

"Say what?"

"Say you love me."

"I love you Maya. I love you so much."

"Thank you."

_"At least I'll die know the only person I ever cared about loved me back."_ Maya took a step back. She could see the black hole she created getting closer. She lowered her palm and Mordo's friends fell to the ground, all the life coming back into them. Mordo rushed to their sides.

"Are you guys okay?!"

"Hm. If I wasnt so jealously insane, I bet Mordecai would so something like that for me. I told him I wanted to make amends but look what I've done. I've made his life worse. I even wanted to literally kill him. My brother. My Mordecai."

"MAYA! LOOK OUT BEHIND YOU!"

Maya looked back. She smiled. "I love you big brother. I'm really sorry for all that I've done. I really did come to apologize but I guess...I dont want to make your life any more terrible. Please, know that I love you."

"What're you doing Maya?"

"I have to do this. Its the only way.''

"MAYA DONT!"

Before Mordecai could get to her, Maya threw herself into the black hole. There was a big clap of thunder, the black hole went fritzy, then it disappeared. Everything was a complete mess still.

"Maya...MAYA!" Mordecai screamed, tears rolling down. "This is all my fault. I cant believe I killed my sister. All she wanted was me to spend time with her but I wanted to be cool. Hanging with my friends. She went crazy over me." Mordecai slumped to the ground.

About an hour later, there were police, firefighter, the whole 9 yards, cleaning and takning away dead bodies. Mordecai sniffled.

"You okay man?" Rigby asked.

"No. I killed my sister."

"I'm sorry I kissed her. This wouldnt have happened if I didnt push you."

"No. Its my fault. It's all my fault."

"I'm sure she's in a better place. Hey, I bet she's somewhere playing with little you!"

"Yeah, and then that me is going to leave her like I did."

Rigby squirmed. He didnt know what else to say.

"But...I guess...its not all bad. I know she's happy. I finally told her I loved her and thats all she wanted to hear."

"Yeah."

After an awkward silence Rigby said, "Wanna play some Strong Johns?"

"Sure."

"OH NO YOUR NOT!" yelled Benson, though he couldnt be seen.

"Benson? Where are you?"

"UP HERE YOU MORONS!"

They looked up and saw Benson being rescued from a tree that somehow managed to get tangled in a telephone wire. The cherry picker came down slowly. Benson pointed at them.

"YOU TWO ARE GOING TO CLEAN THIS MESS UP OR YOUR FIRED!"

_****AUTHORS NOTE:: Dont know if you guys got that but I was in a rush. I didnt want to do this anymore. And for the last part, I had to make it funny.**_


End file.
